En la cuerda floja
by somersset
Summary: Draco está orgulloso de haber asegurado su insulso futuro. Pero una serie de acontecimientos le devolverá al mundo real, un mundo en el que nadie está de su lado y debe confiar en gente poco... recomendable.


**_Disclaimer: Por supuesto, nada del Potterverso es mío, todo pertenece a la diosa Rowling, Jo para los amigos._**

 ** _Regalito para Gilrasir, así porque me apetece._**

* * *

 _Querido Vlad,_

 _Ayer recibí tu carta, me sorprendió oír de ti, ya que no nos habíamos visto desde el torneo. Me parece bien la idea de quedar a comer mañana, estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Pero por ahora, te contaré un poco de lo que ha pasado por aquí:_

 _Hace dos años que nadie amenaza al mundo mágico, el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado por el enclenque de Potter (ya sabes lo bien que me llevo con él). Hubo un momento en el que nadie sabía con certeza su futuro, pero al final todo acabó bien. Al menos para ellos._

 _Mi familia fue juzgada por crímenes de guerra, y Potter tuvo que intervenir para que no acabásemos e Azcaban, no digo que no se lo agradezca, pero ya habíamos caído bastante bajo y aquello fue otro golpe de gracia por parte de los Gryffindor._

 _A partir de los Juicios todo fue mejorando. Tengo una relación sentimental bastante estable con Astoria Greengrass, ¿la recuerdas? Su hermana era la chica con la que fuiste al baile, Daphne._

 _¿Cómo está el director Kárkarov? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Tu carrera?_

 _Espero que me cuentes todo cuando nos veamos. ¿Qué te parece en El Llanto del Muerto? Es una cervecería al principio del callejón Knockturn, sirven una magnífica cerveza de mantequilla, aunque no te recomiendo comer nada de lo demás._

 _Espero tu respuesta, y que podamos vernos próximamente._

 _Atentamente._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Draco envolvió la carta con cuidado y la introdujo en el sobre, selló el envoltorio con el sello de su familia: dos dragones de puntiagudas alas que flanqueaban un escudo verde y negro con la M de los Malfoy en color plateado presidiendo la imagen. Sobre ella un par de serpientes se enroscaban entre ellas. Las serpientes de Slytherin, la casa en la que había estado toda su familia.

Se preguntó si ningún antepasado suyo se habría planteado estar en otra casa, si alguno no habría estado orgulloso de su familia en Hogwarts. Al igual que su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo, había salido del colegio para entrar en el Ministerio de Magia. ¿Sería ese el futuro que estaba destinado a vivir? Nunca se lo había planteado.

Dos años atrás jamás se habría planteado trabajar en Seguridad mágica y mucho menos bajo la supervisión de Granger, pero ahora debía confesar que no se encontraba tan mal. Tenía su despacho, su casa, una familia potencial junto a Astoria… lo cierto es que no quería nada más.

* * *

Las siete.

Dejó el café en el fregadero, incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, probablemente Astoria no lo recogería y le llamaría al ministerio con el único propósito de insultarle. Cogió el abrigo y guardó la varita en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta.

Se acercó a la chimenea y cogió unos pocos polvos flu. Pronunció las palabras "Ministerio de Magia" y al instante una avalancha de luz verde y de personas que estaban usando la Red Flu le arrastró hasta una de las chimeneas del gran Hall del Ministerio. Saludó a Abrahans y a Coldraun, que bebían café en una esquina, esperando a que fuese la hora exacta de empezar su turno.

Vagos pensó para sus adentros.

Cogió el primer ascensor que vio, el cual compartió con un par de personas que no fue capaz de reconocer. Se alegró de dejarlas atrás cuando llegaron a la segunda planta. Cuando pasó por delante de la Oficina de Aurores saludó a Potter y a Weasley con una inclinación de cabeza y se encaminó al pasillo dónde se encontraba su despacho: en el Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes.

Esa era su rutina diaria. Sentarse en su silla y repasar los casos de niñatos a los que habían detenido por beber demasiado alcohol en Las Tres Escobas o en El Caldero Chorreante, cuyos dueños permitían beber a menores ilegalmente. Alguna vez se habían dado casos de magos en posesión de drogas muggles. Pero podían contarse con los dedos de una mano.

Se sentó y acarició la superficie de cuero de su escritorio. Una cantidad increíble de informes le esperaban en la esquina de su mesa. Justo cuando creía que iba a ser un día como todos los demás, el teléfono sonó a su derecha.

-Oficina del Director del Departamento de Sustancias Intoxicantes, ¿dígame?

-Malfoy- escuchó claramente la voz de Hermione- te necesito en mi despacho ya de ya.

-Acabo de ponerme…

-¡Ya, Draco! ¡Es urgente!

-Está bien.

Se desperezó y se encaminó al despacho de Hermione. Cuando llegó, la chica sostenía entre sus manos unos papeles en los que estaba escrita la palabra confidencial.

-He estado hablando con el Ministro, y me temo que no le ha gustado la propuesta de la ley sobre el cambio de la edad permitida para beber.

-¿¡Qué?!- era su mejor propuesta- pero si es de sentido común.

-Shakebolt está de acuerdo con la edad muggle de dieciocho y no está dispuesto a bajarlo a los diecisiete del mundo mágico.

-¡Pero si a los diecisiete un mago puede aparecerse y termina la escuela no tiene ningún sentido que espere un año más a poder beber alcohol!- no se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a alzar la voz debido al enfado- ¡disminuirán los casos de menores bebiendo, y lo sabes, Hermione!

-Es la realidad, Draco, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Claro que puedes hacerlo!- le espetó, señalándola con el dedo- eres su favorita, su protegida, ¡Vas a llegar a directora del Departamento de Seguridad mágica!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- le contestó con una calma que le puso aún más nervioso- te repito que no tengo nada que ver con esa denegación. Es más, yo apoyaba tu idea.

El normalmente pálido Draco Malfoy estaba rojo de ira.

-¡Claro que has tenido que ver!- acusó- ¿es por qué solía ser un mortífago?- levantó la manga de su chaqueta y le enseñó la marca- ¿por esto?

-Draco, te estás pasando.

-Yo creo que no. Puedes quedarte con tus informes y tus triunfos- se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para irse- ¡Nunca dejarás de ser una asquerosa Sangre Sucia!

Cerró la puerta con un portazo y corrió malhumorado a su despacho. Nunca conseguiría nada en el Ministerio por esa estúpida marca. Se encerró y no dejó que le trajesen más informes que rellenar. Estuvo trabajando en los suyos y pensando en cómo volver a redactar su propuesta para que Kingsley diese el visto bueno sin tener que pasar por las manos de Granger.

Al menos comería con un amigo.

A las doce menos cuarto se dirigió al restaurante en el que había quedado con Vlad. Era un restaurante de un mago francés de madre muggle y padre mago. Por lo que tenía una comida estupenda que podía pagarse con galeones o con libras. Lo cual era bastante cómodo.

Vlad no había cambiado nada. Era alto, con los pómulos marcados y una fina sonrisa. Tenía los ojos hundidos y sombríos, como si llevase demasiadas horas sin dormir.

-Hola, querido amigo- Vlad hablaba con un marcado acento ruso. A Draco nunca le había molestado.

-¡Qué alegría verte! Llevo un día malísimo.

-Cuéntamelo, entonces- se ofreció su amigo.

-Problemas en el trabajo, algo sin importancia- aquel no era un comportamiento general en Draco Malfoy solía culpar a los demás de sus fracasos y cargarle el muerto a otro. Pero esta vez no. Sabía que su propuesta era buena, y gastar el tiempo echando las culpas en vez de investigando era un comportamiento que ya no aceptaría.

Comieron bastante rápido. Vlad le contó sobre su familia y sus planes en Rusia. Tenía un negocio entre las manos con algunos compañeros de la academia Dumstrang. Y salía con una chica dos años menor que él. Una vida muy parecida.

Pero Vlad ocultaba algo. Draco podía verlo en sus cansados ojos y en sus temblorosas manos. Notaba que su amigo quería pedirle algo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- le propuso cuando habían pagado la cuenta.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué te ha traído a Londres, Vlad?- le preguntó- y no me digas que han sido las ganas de ver a un viejo amigo.

-Quería hablar contigo, amigo mío. No voy a irme por las ramas. Un amigo de la Academia está en una situación peligrosa. Un grupo de antiguos mortífagos le ha amenazado.

-¿Mortífagos? Han pasado ya dos años, ¿Qué más les da a ellos?

-No lo sé, pero le están chantajeando. Amenazan con matarle si no hace lo que pidan.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

-Digamos que nosotros, los alumnos de Dumstrang, tenemos una muy buena relación.

Eso había sonado a mafia rusa. Draco decidió no comentar la gracia y quedarse calladito. Todavía faltaba que su amigo le explicase el favor que iba a pedirle y, en vista de su situación en el ministerio- en la que nadie era capaz de aprobar, o leerse, una sencilla e interesante propuesta- no iba a ser capaz de ayudarle.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- repitió intrigado.

-Una fuente nos ha confirmado que estos mortífagos siguen viviendo en Londres…

-¡Sé por dónde vas!- Draco se apartó de él con violencia y le señaló- Vlad, estoy en medio de algo muy bueno, de rehacer mi vida, de escalar puestos en el ministerio; nadie de mi familia ha vuelto a hacer nada ilegal, y mucho menos matar a nadie.

Vladimir parecía apenado, pero Draco sabía que aquella pena no iba a ser suficiente para convencerle de que hiciese algo que ya no iba con su modo de vida.

Se quitó de la cara el pelo rubio para ver mejor a su amigo, que había sustituido su tristeza por una mueca de rabia.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, Malfoy- sacó la varita al tiempo que Draco sacaba la suya- los mortífagos de Londres quieren una víctima para perdonarle la vida a mi amigo, y no voy a ser yo el que se la niegue.

Draco no quería que el miedo se colase en sus palabras, pero algo en la actitud de Vlad le hizo pronunciarlas con un terror inconfundible en su voz.

-No voy a dejar que me mates, Vladimir.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tú seas la víctima, Malfoy?

Antes de que Draco pudiese reflexionar sobre las últimas palabras de su amigo, un hechizo aturdidor que no venía de la varita de Vlad, y que por tanto no pudo desviar, le alcanzó en plena espalda; tirándole de bruces contra el suelo y dejándole inconsciente en medio de St Jame's Park.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía demasiadas ganas de vomitar como para pensar qué había pasado.

Miró su reloj, eran las ocho de la tarde, el Ministerio ya estaría vacío, salvo por los becarios de Seguridad Mágica y algunos esclavos más de otros departamentos. Draco recorrió las calles con prisa, preguntándose dónde demonios se había metido Vladimir y si estaría preparándose para matar a otra persona que no fuese él.

Pero lo que más le dolía es que, después de haber estado carteándose durante tanto tiempo, y de tener tantas cosas en común, su amigo ruso le hubiese traicionado. Era como si a su alrededor: sus amigos, su jefa, sus compañeros… todo fuese una gran y absurda mentira. Estaba cansado y se sentía derrotado, sólo quería llegar a casa y darse una larga ducha caliente. Pero antes debía recoger sus cosas, que aún estaban en su despacho del ministerio.

El Ministerio estaba desierto, y aunque había estado así de sólo más veces, la tenue luz y la falta de algún que otro murmullo que provenía de los despachos de los becarios le provocó a Draco un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Cuando llegó a su piso, lo entendió todo, una cinta bordeaba algunos de los despachos y no había nadie de su departamento, excepto los aurores, que examinaban algo cerca del despacho de Granger. Advirtió que entre los aurores no se encontraban ni Potter ni Weasley, pero oyó sus voces en una puerta entreabierta a su derecha.

Nadie le había preparado para la escena que se encontró tras cruzar el umbral. Ronald estaba prácticamente llorando sobre Potter, mientras éste, con una mirada compungida, intentaba calmarle. Draco entendió que algo le había pasado a Hermione, pero no se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto hasta que los Gryffindor se fijaron en él y Ronald le señaló con una mirada furibunda.

-Tú…- Draco quiso preguntar qué demonios ocurría, pero Weasley sacó la varita. Él quiso hacer lo mismo, pero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta ya no había nada- tú la has matado.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, como si la frase de Ronald le hubiese atravesado el pecho completamente.

Hermione Granger había sido la víctima que Vladimir buscaba.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Pues este fic es un regalito para Gilrasir, de una amiga visible, me temo. Ahora que te he "stalkeado" un poco, tengo que pedirte perdón por el final del primer capítulo, me he dado cuenta de que Hermione puede gustarte un pelín. Perdón otra vez. Por otro lado veo que también eres fan de lo que está bien escrito y, aunque creo que esta no es de mis mejoras obras, espero que los próximos capítulos estén a la altura.**


End file.
